A conventional tennis racket generally includes a handle and a head with a shank connected between the head and the handle. The head has a plurality of strings so as to form a area to hit the tennis ball. The handle generally is a polygonal tube with grip wrapped around thereto so as to be firmly held by the users. A butt cap is connected to the end of the handle. The conventional handle has a fixed length and a fix position of weight, both of which are not adjustable. In other words, the user has to carefully choose the racket that meet his/her needs. The requirements of the racket for an attack type player and a defense player are different so that the players will choose the rackets with different features. Nevertheless, the strategy is decided according the opposite player, so that a player needs at least two rackets having two different features.
The present invention intends to provide a handle for a tennis racket wherein the length and the position of weight of the handle can be adjustable so that the racket can be used by different users and in different strategies.